


The Wish of Having Your Beloved One by Your Side

by Stiletto_of_Freedom



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, New Characters will be created, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto_of_Freedom/pseuds/Stiletto_of_Freedom
Summary: Amu lives her usual everyday life of the defender with her new Shugo Chara, Yui. Her and Ikuto have been separated for a long time now. All of Amu's thoughts are filled with Ikuto and dreams of being together with him again. Find out about the new Shugo Chara Amu shares a deep bond with and what happens when she strongly wishes to see Ikuto!





	1. The Day When It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everybody! This is my first work I have ever published. I am so happy to share this romantic story with you! It came out to be a little sadder than I planned on, but it is pretty exciting, so do not hesitate to read it! The story is told from Amu's perspective. I am planning on having multiple chapters if you like this Amu/Ikuto story. English is not my first language, in advance sorry for any grammar mistakes I have missed. I hope you guys will enjoy it! If you have any requests I will gladly take them, you can leave them in the Comments Section. Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!

Silly, but I counted the time when he was not with me. This is the 383 night without Ikuto. A little more than a year passed... The clear moon was coquettishly peeking out from behind the clouds, which, like a transparent veil, tried to cover it from other people's eyes. I again could not fall asleep without his tender embrace and went out onto the balcony. Eyes and cheeks burned. My hand reached out to my face, and I felt the burning liquid flowing, as it seemed to me, in an endless stream. I whispered softly: "Yui..." and the next second I had black tattered ears and a cat's tail. I easily jumped and pushed myself off the surface. Only for a second, my body was struck by a cold wind, and the next moment I gently landed on the roof of another building. Then, I felt only an aching pain in my chest. Other feelings, sensations always disappear, they have no place among the pain that fills me. I do not know where to go, so I just jump from roof to roof, aimlessly. There is a small hope in my heart that one day I will see someone who is so necessary to me... Ikuto. I cautiously sat down on the edge of an unknown building, my legs hanging, and looked at the deserted streets. No one. Only dim lights of street lamps illuminate the cold asphalt. It smells of dampness - it will soon rain. Looking upwards, I was finally convinced of this: heavy leaden clouds completely covered the moon. I sighed heavily. I did not want to get wet. Cats do not like water. I wrinkled my nose and with air jumps, almost without touching the surface of the roofs with my legs, went home. To an empty apartment, after all, my parents left to celebrate their crystal wedding. Just a little more to my balcony, it was already drizzling, and I added speed, hoping not to get wet under cold drops. Just in time. I fell powerless on the bed. Ears and the cat's tail have disappeared. The change in character recently takes up too much of my strength. However, I did not regret my daily night walks, they helped me to get distracted from thoughts about him and I finally can fall asleep today. A blissful smile appeared on my lips, there were no more tears, and I drowned in the arms of Morpheus.

 

-"Amu..." a soft voice rang out over my ear. -”It's time to go to school.”

 

I slightly opened my eyes, my favorite Shugo Chara appeared with an eternally troubled look, tattered cat ears, and a black tail. Yui was very quiet and modest. She was the closest to me, so fragile and vulnerable... I told her everything. All about which I could not tell Ran, Miki, Suu and even Dia. I do not remember what happened then... I think I said that they do not suit me... Now they are not with me. I hope one day, I will be forgiven...

 

-”Okay, Yui.”, I answered calmly, not knowing how she can so easily wake me up. Without shouting, pushing and other...

 

-”Today there will be a meeting of defenders, let me not go with you.”, said neko-chara.

 

-”Okay, Yui.” I gently smiled at her, knowing that she does not like the congestion of people and their constant interest in her persona. I know what part of me was Yui, so real, tender and sincere, a little mysterious and blissfully calm, dreamy... And also very modest, seeking support and protection. She helped me understand who I really love. The one who supported me so much, waited when I open my feelings and believe in myself and in him… But apparently, he did not wait long enough.

 

-”Amu, you miss Ikuto?”, more affirmative than questioning she said. I lifted my honey eyes. She always understands me...

 

-”Yes, Yui.”

 

-"You'll meet again.", she stroked my head with a small hand, and I smiled tenderly again.

 

-”You are the best Shugo Chara in the world, Yui...", I said, and a pink, barely noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks, she also smiled.

 

I finally got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to turn on the electric kettle. Yui meanwhile fiddled with the tea leaves, she loved to mix different varieties, add spices or pieces of fruit and she always got a very delicious tea with a pleasant, sensual scent. It seems that this morning she had a sad mood, the drink turned melancholic, minor, writhing sadness and sad memories. I have always admired her talent to convey feelings through the aroma of herbs, to feel in what proportions and what to add, everything she did turn out magical... Over time, she told me about some of her secrets, I learned a lot from Yui.

 

After breakfast, I quickly got ready for school, and we went to the cold streets of my native city. Everything was so dull and dim without him that I again wanted to cry. Recently, what I did was just sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow or dreamed of meeting with Ikuto, I thought about what I would say, how I would embrace him and again feel the warmth of his body. Restraining the tears that came out, I quickly went to study. At school, everything was the same as before. The defenders had a fake smile on, but there was a pity for me in their eyes. Teachers made remarks because instead of listening to them, I looked out the window and dreamed about him... Classmates whispered about how «cool and fashionable» Hinamori Amu is. After the lessons, I reluctantly went to the meeting of defenders, jealous of Yui, who escaped my fate and now happily walks somewhere in the park.

 

-”Hey, Amu-chan!”, my friends greeted me.

 

-"Hey everybody.", I muttered, trying to look careless.

 

-”Where is Yui?”, asked Nagihiko. I froze, thinking up what to lie and after a second said:

 

-”She's a cat. And cats always walk by themselves…” A sad smile reflected on my lips, which, apparently, the prince noticed, as his face showed the displeasure. Hotori understood, about what kind of wondering cat I was thinking about.

 

-”Well, let's start the meeting!?”, Kuukai defused the tense situation with his energetic and enthusiastic voice. Of course, why would he be sad when he has his beloved girlfriend. Utau. For a long time, I did not remember Utau Hoshina... I wonder if Ikuto calls her? From my thoughts, I was distracted by the voice of Yaya, who enthusiastically agreed with Kukai about the beginning of the meeting. I quietly smiled, sincerely. Defenders, they did not change at all, not like me... After the meeting, Tadase volunteered to accompany me home, but as always I refused. I think it was painful for him. After all, the prince loved me, and the other day I said that he was no more than a friend to me. I went home alone, immersed in unhappy thoughts about life, love and so on. After finishing my homework, I went to the roof of my house, Yui waited for me there. We watched the sunset every evening, and then, after a couple of hours, we often went for a night walk under the moon. That was the case and today too. Fortunately, there were no clouds, and the moon was not hidden from our eyes. I sat down on a sakura twig, as Ikuto had done before, and directed my gaze to the night sky, adorned with stars that seemed to be scattered like precious stones over black velvet. Peace and tranquility poured into my heart. I closed my eyes and sank into my dreams... How much I wished that Ikuto was now here so that he would embrace me as before and whisper in my ear about how warm I am, so that he again scattered his vulgar jokes, giving all situations a perverted character... Now I sincerely believed that one day it will be like that. He will be there again with me...

 

-"Amu...", Yui said in a worried voice, and I opened my eyes. Directly in front of me, something was floating, surrounded by a pure, bright light, because of which I could not see the creature itself. From it emanated a strange, divine, majestic warmth, causing the heart to pound rapturously. I already wanted to ask a question, but the creature seemed to read my thoughts and said:

 

-”I am the embryo's messenger. I am a part of it, who wants to help you, Hinamori Amu. What is your dream?”

 

-”I…” I was still shocked, but I gathered my thoughts and said: -”I want to always be together with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.”

 

-”You will not be sorry later, Hinamori Amu?”, the creature asked.

 

-”No, I'll never regret it.”

  
-"I will fulfill your dream, Hinamori Amu, but you will have to pay for it..." the embryo's messenger said calmly, the light emanating from him grew brighter and spread to me. This was the last memory on that ill-fated day... Sounds, smells, feelings all disappeared, I melted into the void...


	2. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the consequences of Amu's wish to the embryo's messenger? Will she now be able to be next to Ikuto? Continue reading Chapter 2 to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and or left a Kudo on this work! I am really happy that this story got so many readers in a such a short time! As promised, I wrote the second chapter. From now on I will try to update a new chapter every week, so you usually can expect a new chapter on Saturdays or Fridays. The story is still told from Amu's perspective. Let me know how you like where the story is going and if you have any suggestions! Enjoy, keep reading and Kudo(ing)! Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!

I do not remember what made me wake up. Either the agitated voice of Yui, or the bright blinding sun before my eyes, or the rapturous cries of the little children standing under a tree and looking at me with their cute little eyes. I almost decided that I fell asleep on a tree, and yesterday's vision was just a dream, but soon I realized that it was not. I blinked my eyes to the side in search of my Shugo Chara. Yui was sitting on the nearby branch, her eyes were filled with fear and shock. «Yui, what's going on?» I wanted to say, but from my lips came only a long «Meow».

 

-"The kitten can not get down!", was heard from the down below, probably from one of the children, I tried to not pay attention to it and just continued to sit on the branch, dumbfoundedly staring at my Shugo Chara. She cautiously flew to me and touched my head with her little palm, stroking as if trying to calm me. At my next attempt to ask something, I inevitably heard a meow.

 

-"Amu-chan, everything will be fine. Nothing terrible or irreparable happened", muttered Yui, apparently still not daring to tell me about what happened. I suddenly realized that the tree was bigger than the one I was sitting on yesterday, but it definitely was the same tree. And Yui... She was only five to six times smaller than me. And then I started to panic. I rushed to the side, trying to escape from this nightmare, unsuccessfully convincing myself that this is just an abominable dream. Jump, second, and I went down the trunk of the sakura tree, on which I sat a moment ago and ran in an unknown direction even to myself. I feel only fear, so animal-like and uncontrollable... Eyes, once again welling with tears. Behind me, there are the screams of the children, who are several dozen times bigger than me, but among these cries, I can distinguish the soft voice of a worried Yui. «Stop» rushes through my head, and I really do stop. The breathless guardian charm finally catches up to me and with a weary sigh sits on my back. At this second I realize that Yui can not sit on a vertical surface, which means... I realized that I am on all fours, in the middle of the park and impressive size people are tenderly looking at me. I somehow immediately fell ill, and I still tried to stand on two legs, which I could not do. I could not keep my balance, but my attempts seemed to please those around me, on their faces, ecstatic smiles were reflected. I did not particularly like that and I, carefully avoiding people, ran out of the park. The situation slowly began to clear up and depict in my head, but I had to make sure of my guess, so I ran to a familiar alley, which I always use to go to school. Many glazed windows of small boutiques immediately caught my eye, and I approached one of them. There was no doubt, in the mirror reflection, in front of me was a kitten who raised her left front paw, while I was moving my left hand and tilted the head when I did the same. Yui patted me sympathetically on the head. Now it became clear why the children and people, and why would they lie... even the guys, looked at me with such tenderness. I became a very cute kitty, looking about a month old, with a black silky fur coat, a damp pink nose and with a huge pair of honey eyes that occupy half of my face. Ears and tail are a little tacky, but this makes me even more attractive. Negligence is now in fashion... «What am I thinking about? What am I thinking about!?» I exclaimed, but only the mournful «Meow» burst out of the mouth again.

 

-"Amu-chan, just do not worry, okay?", was whispered in my ear by Yui, and I remembered that my Shugo Chara is still sitting on my back. My nod let her know that I am fine and I am not going to panic. So, I decided to collect my thoughts and come up with an idea of how to act in my not quite normal situation. It seemed that the idea was about to come and light me up, but every time the thought slipped away from me. A little more and I would have despaired altogether, but I was distracted by an unexpectedly awakened hunger. «This was not enough...» I mewed and went dejectedly in search of food. My path laid to Kukai, who was supposed to be at the stadium today, after all, today is the day off... As it always happens, bad thoughts visited me unexpectedly, and I began to push them away from myself. Even to imagine my future life was scary. And what about school, family, friends and other little things of human life? I reached the stadium in the lousiest mood, which could only be in this situation. Souma really was there. A human who could be trusted and told about the incident, now at a great speed ran on the soccer field and gave a pass to his teammate. If I were a human now, I would have laughed loudly. After all, the great star, Hoshina Utau, can not sit on an empty stand, with the glowing eyes and look at how her boyfriend's training is going, but it was happening exactly right now. And next to the girl is a package, from which it smelled really good with takoyaki... I was sure of it, despite the fact that I was quite far from Utau. Cat's sense of smell is a wonderful ability. My next goal were the fried balls of dough stuffed with octopus. Just a couple of minutes ago, my legs could not keep me up from tiredness, but now, for the sake of food, it seemed to me that I could turn the mountains upside down.

 

And so, now I was standing near Hoshina and intensely making sweet eyes, but Utau was completely occupied with watching Kukai. Therefore, I, having overcome some kind, but still pride, gently rubbed my cheek against the girl's hand. And judging by the fact that she smiled at me - she was in a good mood. Probably because of the long contemplation of Souma...

 

-"What a cutie!", Hoshina admired and pulled her beautiful hands to me, probably hoping to pat. I already wanted to take a step back, but something in me changed, I instinctively reached for her hands and purred rapturously. It is actually really... nice. «Yui, go talk to Kukai, I will stay here for now...» I meowed, she nodded and headed to the boy. Utau regarded my «words» as a desire to eat, which principally was also true. Hoshina opened the packet and, taking out an appetizing takoyaki from it, handed it to me. I thanked her with a loud purr and started to eat.

 

-"Utao, sweetheart," a familiar voice said: -"Bring me some water, please. The store is nearby, it is right around the corner of the stadium."

 

-"Alright, my love", nodded the girl and rushed from the place to fulfill the request of Souma. I gazed at the girl with a look full of irony, around the corner of the stadium, there was no store.

  
  
  


-"So, in your opinion, Yui, this kitten is Amu?" Kukai asked with uncertainty. The Shugo Chara nodded and sat down on my back again. The guy spent two minutes looking at me thoughtfully, and then he said: -"Hinamori, I can not think of anything yet, I need more time. You will live together with Utau for now, and Nagihiko and I will come up with something... I understand that you do not want anyone else to know about this, especially the prince.”

 

I nodded, agreeing, and he continued to say: -"We will not tell your parents and the other defenders, we will come up with some kind of excuse for your absence, and Utau does not need to know about it yet..."

 

-"Kukai, here's your water!", Hoshina approached and handed Souma a bottle of mineral water. I then wondered for a long time how she found the store so quickly and came back.

 

-"Thank you... Darling, do you like cats?", he suddenly asked.

 

-"Mmm... Why do you ask?", the girl threw a suspicious glance at her lover.

 

-"I just thought that... You are so smart, responsible... you could have kept a kitten for a couple of days until I found her owners... You know, it is autumn already, it is cold outside, and she is clearly indoor kitten.", muttered Kukai, hiding his gaze, it is very difficult to lie to Utau. However, the girl, blinded by love, will believe in anything, especially if it is spoken by the lips of her lover...

 

-"Of course, dear! She is such a cute kitty!", Hoshina took me in her arms and scratched my ear with her thin fingers. Damn, I just could not help but purr...

 

I went home to Utau in her arms, and, it seems, I even dozed off, since I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a huge sofa. The girl was giving me lectures about the fact that I can not sharpen my claws anywhere, informed me about the whereabouts of a bowl with food, and also informed about the toilet, which was especially unpleasant... Because of her attitude towards me, I really started to feel like a stupid animal... In general, the day was quite tolerable, but I did not dare to eat from a bowl. Just licked a little bit of a soup from Utau's plate while she was on the phone. I also did not sleep on the bedding and went to the sofa, into the living room. It is soft and there is a heater.

  
In the morning I really wanted tea, but now I am a cat and Hoshina would not understand my desire. All day, Yui and I laid on the couch, talking about life and finding out the reasons of my transformation. The embryo messenger said he would fulfill my dream, but I will have to pay for it. Then the question: why am I still not next to Ikuto? My thoughts were interrupted by a bell at the door. The cat's intuition told me that nothing good will happen…


	3. The Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Amu's side of view! Enjoy the new chapter "The Result"! I am also going to the vacation the next week so Chapter 4 might get a little delayed. Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!

A pretty girl flew into the apartment with a very beautiful pair of blue eyes, which now burned with a wild flame. Apparently she was very agitated by something, otherwise, she would not have shaken Utau by the shoulders and told her something from which Hoshina's eyes grew bigger and bigger. I walked closer to the girls and listened:

 

-"Utau, you do not understand! He asked me to bring something from Japan... And I forgot! How can I now return back to England without a present?! My flight is in three hours..."

 

-"Michelle, calm down. Finding a gift for your boyfriend is not so difficult", Hoshina said calmly.

 

\- "And what do you suggest?", the girl asked directly.

 

-"Mmm... a cat.", Utau turned in my direction and, taking me in her arms, held out to the blue-eyed beauty. The girl smiled and rushed to hug her friend.

 

-”Utau, you are a genius!”

 

-"I know, Michelle. Take her with you, Kukai is unlikely to find her owners anyway...", Hoshina handed me to the girl, despite my desperate resistance. «Yui, tell them that I can not be given!» I mewed, but the Shugo Chara only sadly lowered her head.

 

-"Amu-chan, Utau can not hear or see me. Her Shugo Charas are no longer with her. She found her real self and her beloved person, so Iru and Eru left her", Yui said. «But they will take me to another country! We can not allow this...» I got really agitated. The next minute I was in a spacious comfortable bag for transporting cats and Yui quickly went flying to warn Kukai...

 

The last thing I remember is darkness and a loud, incomprehensible rumble. It seemed to me that this would continue forever, and I will slowly go crazy. It was possible to guess that I was being transported, but I admit honestly, fear seized me and I did not understand anything. Occasionally, among the noise, the voice of Michelle and other people slipped. Yui was nowhere to be found, probably she just did not have enough time to tell everything to Kukai, and now it is too late. Calmness quickly ended, and I began to get nervous again. So much has happened, I most likely have never experienced this much of stress before, as I have experienced in these two days.

 

Dozed off, I woke up because of the strong shaking and the smell of gasoline. It was still dark, but not as scary. After about an hour, the shaking stopped and someone said:

 

-"Michelle, how glad I am that you have finally arrived!"

 

The voice. This voice... I could not believe it. Velvety and soft... I would recognize it from a thousand.

 

-"I am glad you are happy, Ikuto.", the girl answered and for some time she was silent, probably, she kissed him or... He kissed her. A traitor's tear fell down my cheek, and I squeezed myself into the cold plastic surface of the cat's carrying cage, feeling like the most stupid creature in this cruel world. At that moment, I regretted… About my dream, about the desire to meet with him, about the sleepless nights and in general that I have met this man, became attached to him. I regretted even our first date, in the park, despite the fact that I previously considered that day the best in my life...

 

-"It is good that you have finally returned home", Tsukiyomi said to his apparent girlfriend.

 

I grinned at this whole situation, my stupidity and naivety. They even live together. My life is ruined, broken. The heart is torn to shreds. I lost my family, friends, Yui... And now I do not know where I am, without a chance to return and have a normal life, with the prospect of always being close to Ikuto and his lover. I wonder what I was hoping for. Defenders, friends, they always told me that he was only playing and using me, and I blindly believed only him, his beautiful alluring eyes...

 

-"I brought you a gift, as you asked!", Michelle exclaimed, interrupting my unhappy thoughts.

 

Damn, not now... I do not want to see him and meet my eyes with his...

 

-"And what is it?", he asked, and I felt that he smiled cunningly, as before, only now not to me, but to her. From this, I lost all of my spirits. The next minute, the darkness dissipated, as the cloth covering the cage was removed, and a click of the opening door was heard. Michelle took me in her arms and gave me to Tsukiyomi. I hated him, I hated this traitor with all of my heart, but... I could not resist those soft, warm and so familiar hands. His finger slid close to my ear, and I purred happily.

 

-"Thank you, dear", Ikuto said, reaching for her lips, still holding me in his arms.

 

Am I giving up so easily? No. I will get out of this situation, and he will regret that he left me so easily. The next second, my sharp claws dug into Tsukiyomi's soft skin, and he pulled away from the girl while throwing me to the ground. There was a trickle of blood running down his arm, apparently, I overdid it a bit and hit the vein, and there were a couple of scratches seen. However, most importantly - the kiss did not take place, and for the next half hour, the couple wandered with a small wound right on the street, completely forgetting about me. During that time, I looked around and made sure of my worst fears.

 

Feeling a glance at myself, I turned around. Ikuto looked at me with disapproval, in the eyes of Michelle the threat was read. I quickly counted the consequences of my actions and ran in an unknown direction to me, trying to hide as quickly as possible and wait out an unfavorable time.

 

Walking alone in unfamiliar streets is not the best idea, but I realized it too late. That dark alley I did not like right away, but my curiosity was stronger. Having set a foot on someone else's territory, I doomed myself to serious problems. About six or seven large cats did not allow me to retreat and without warning rushed at me. The survival instinct kept telling me to run away, but my paws seemed to grow into the ground, the body did not obey, the fear, once again for today seized me. The next second I felt a sharp pain in the neck and fainted.

 

When I woke up, no one was around. Bones ached with pain, all of my hair were in something sticky, with just a thought that it was blood - I was shivering. I struggled to get up and tried to take a couple of steps, which did now work, and I again fell to the cold ground. «I want to see his eyes once more...» the last thing that flashed through my head and I passed out again. It is funny. Even in this situation, I can not forget this traitor and think about myself, my family, friends. Although... He is not a traitor. I am the one to blame. Ikuto does not owe me anything. He never denied that it was just a game and he himself said that without me he was bored. And I took everything too seriously. How naive of me.

  
The only thing that was pleasing - I survived this night, but there are still many trials ahead. After the rest, I finally managed to walk and hurried off from that territory. My attention was drawn to the empty morning park. Each step was given with a greater difficulty, but I continued to move my paws. I no longer felt any fear, only pain, and despair. I did not want to die like this... In the mud, blood, in someone else's body, in an unknown country and all alone. With every second the body was embraced with an increasing weakness. No, I will not give up. I must find out: does he need me? I gathered my last strength and headed for the bench. Beneath it, a few dilapidated newspapers laid and I just decided to settle on them. So, I had some kind of a sleeping place and at that moment I did not need anything else.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true feelings of Ikuto are now discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Gladly I was able to finish the chapter by today! I decided to switch it up a little, so this chapter will be told by Ikuto's point of view. If you wonder where I went for vacation, it is Punta Cana in the Dominican Republic! It was amazing, and the beach was perfect! Definitely, recommend it. Alright, as always enjoy the reading! Love, your Stiletto_of_Freedom!

-"Ikuto, darling, are you alright?", Michelle whispered with a worry flashed in her eyes. 

 

-"Yes, of course", I muttered and smiled absentmindedly. 

 

-"Forgive me Ikuto, I should not have brought this trash! Surely this cat is contagious, with a bunch of diseases and definitely is mad! Look how she scraped you.” 

 

-"Not scary. Let's go into the house, you need to unpack your suitcases... And in general, the streets become cool.", I took two small suitcases of my girlfriend, and she rushed to open the front door. As soon as we entered the house, a persistent phone call came from Michelle's bag. She began to explain something emotionally to the caller, then she sighed disappointedly and immediately said the words that were so familiar to me: 

 

-”Ikuto, I was urgently summoned to work.”

 

-"Go", I said indifferently, and taking a magazine, I sat on the sofa in the living room. 

 

-”My dear, I am sorry, but you understand it yourself. I just came back from a business trip, so I have to write a report on the work I have done and complete a lot of other small things... But tomorrow I promise that I will spend the whole day with you!" 

 

-"Go", I said again, pretending to be extremely interested in the magazine. Michelle smiled apologetically and left the house. 

 

I laid, for some reason recalling the eyes of that cat that my girlfriend brought. So bright and clean as if... Honey or amber. Amu had such eyes. My heart sank. «I wonder how she is now?», flashed through my mind, but such a thought was immediately chased away by an effort of will. I promised, first of all, to myself, that I will not remember her. After all, I now have a new life... Thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. Strange, it is Utau. 

 

-"Hi, Ikuto.", sang sonorous native voice, it seemed to me a little worried. 

 

-”Hey, little sister. Something happened?”

 

-"Why do you think so? Can I not call my beloved brother just like that?", with an outrageous indignation, she said and added: "I, by the way, missed you."

 

-"Me, too", I said quietly. Only now I began to understand how I missed Utau. Yes, my little annoying sister, who always followed me like a "tail", she wanted to know about every step taken by me and took care of me enough that sometimes such care was burdensome. 

 

-"Has Michelle arrived yet?", Utau suddenly asked. Did it again seem to me or did the tone of her voice really did change?

 

-”Ah, yes. But she was called back to work, and I was left alone.”

 

-"Did you like the gift?", my sister asked another question. I began to feel that the answers do not bother her at all, and she only tries to gradually find out something from me what she does not dare to ask directly. 

 

-"Yes, but the present escaped." 

 

-"How?!", no, it did not seem to me. Utau was really concerned about something. And this "something" was the cat. 

 

-"Like everything else: with legs", I chuckled, mentally already predicting the next words of my sister.

 

-”Ikuto, I am serious! How did you let this happen?!”

 

-"I was going to thank Michel for a gift and reached to give her a kiss, and this cat scraped me and ran away." 

 

-"Are you looking for her?"

 

-"Is that need?", I answered the question with a question. -"She seemed wild and embittered to me. Maybe she is sick?" 

 

-"Ikuto!", Utau was indignant and began to explain emotionally: "The poor animal was subjected to stress: moving from another country, new people, noise! She was already frightened, and you, too, probably reached for Michelle too sharply. Naturally, she became agitated and scraped you. And now she is wandering somewhere alone in an unfamiliar place..."

 

-”What do you propose to me? Go look for her at night? I, of course, understand that I live in a small town and find, for example, a man will not be difficult. But a cat... Utau, it's almost impossible. In addition, she could already go outside the city.”

 

-”No, Ikuto, I am sure she is in town. And you will definitely find her. It is destined by fate, Ikuto.”

 

-”What do you mean?”

 

-”Listen, Ikuto, this cat is... Amu.”

 

-”What?”

 

-"Amu... She was her owner. Before the kitten became yours! Here!", with increasing confidence, as if she lied on the move, Utau blurted out. I decided to just trust her. After all, it will be easier and more understandable. 

 

-"Okay, I will get dressed now and go look for this frightened gift of yours, sister", I said, resigned, and turned off the phone. I left the house, gloomily looked around the dirty dark streets, heaved a deep sigh and, relying on my cat's intuition, headed left, confidently thinking that I would not find anything. The cold wind whipped over my face, I had to lift the collar of my coat and clasp my shoulders with my hands, continuing to peer into the pitch darkness. «It becomes hopeless: I can not find her at night, and if I wait until the morning, she can go too far. However, after Utau's words, I can not retreat. I need... Something connected to Amu, something that can unite us a little with her», flashed through my head, and I hastened the step, hoping it was not too late to save the poor kitten from the cold and other troubles of the street life. After a while a bright moon peeped out from behind the clouds, wanting to keep me a company on an unplanned night walk. We walked just like that in the parks, alleys, as if free and independent as cats, content with this illusion and knowing that in the morning we will again have to lose this imaginary and deceptive freedom. I began to feel a vague feeling of deja vu. Memories rolled slowly, in waves. At first, the heavy and dusty like books, long forgotten, lying around somewhere in the attic, and then the painful, but so regular and natural as tears. 

  
-"I missed you.", I said quietly to the night light as if hoping to hear «Me, too.» I missed the moon, the freedom, that life, Amu. I still can not understand why I so desperately tried to escape to another life. Perhaps at first I really wanted to find my father, but what prevented me from returning when I found out about his death? Fear? Yes, truly, fear. I was only afraid of one thing, and I am still afraid that you, Amu, did not wait for me. And if so, then what is the point of returning? And the most terrible thing was that I could not stop hoping that you were still waiting for me, that I hurt you with my flight and my cowardice. I sat down wearily on the bench and covered my face with my hands. To think about this further was simply unbearable, too painful, and there was no time. The clock showed twenty minutes before five am, and I still could not find the kitten. I wanted a hell of a lot to get home, take a hot bath and go to bed, which I was actually going to do, as I remembered about a small cozy park on the outskirts of the city where I once played a couple of times on the violin. After gathering my last strength, I decided to look into it only to clear my conscience. I did not notice a trembling black lump right away. I first looked under each bench and only by a miracle thought of raking up a heap of old newspapers. I took off my scarf, wrapped the still sleeping kitten in it and, pressing her to my chest, carried home. The baby was shaking frantically, which frightened me because the only thing I could do was to speed up the step. At last, I reached the house, quickly opened the door and stepped inside. I did not take off my shoes, went into the living room, laid a lump on the sofa and turned on the heater. My gaze rushed to my watch: exactly five in the morning. «At such a time, all veterinary clinics are certainly closed», swept through my head. I had no idea what to do except to calm down, put myself in order and hope for the best, so I finally changed into my home clothes and decided to cook a porridge for the kitten.


End file.
